Swimming with Dolphins
In 2008, Austin Tofte and Adam Young started the electronica band Swimming With Dolphins.[56][57][58][59] The name of the band was derived, according to Tofte, from "some old Jacques Cousteau documentaries from the 80s".[60] Though Young was never the front man or lead singer, he performed synths and programming for the act. He also served as the producer of the group. For the act, Tofte and Young created trademark outfits. Tofte took on the appearance of a submariner wearing a classic scuba suit and Young donned a pilot's mask (which would later become Sky Sailing's trademark look).[61] The band made its debut with the release of their 2008 EP, Ambient Blue.[62][63][64] In addition to the main release, the band also put out a cover version of Tracy Chapman's "Fast Car" as B-sides single to the EP.[65] The song "Silhouettes", off the release, featured Breanne Düren, who then proceeded to join Owl City's live band shortly after being introduced to Young through Tofte.[66] Later that same year, Tofte, along with Düren, provided Young with backing vocals for a few songs on his debut Owl City album, Maybe I'm Dreaming. Young departed the band in late 2008 as Owl City's popularity began to increase. Alone, Tofte signed Swimming With Dolphins on to Tooth & Nail Records in mid-2010.[61][67] About a year later, Tofte released Swimming With Dolphin's first full-length album Water Colours under Tooth & Nail in 2011.[68][69][70] On August 5, 2011, Swimming With Dolphins uploaded the official music video for the first single off the record, "Sleep To Dream", via YouTube.[71] After Young's departure, Tofte was joined by Sarah Beintker and Torrie James as part of his live band.[72] Beinker contributed her vocals to the songs "Holiday" and "Sleep To Dream" off Water Colours. The release also featured the artists Sunsun and Mod Sun (Derek Smith, formerly of Four Letter Lie). Since 2011, Austin Tofte has released a few singles independently under Swimming With Dolphins and had a successful kickstarter to fund the project's upcoming album, Catharsis.[73][74][75][76] In September 2013, Tofte did an interview with Chris Herlihy's weekly syndicated radio show and talked about the release.[77] Also in September, Swimming With Dolphins released a preview of the new album in the form of a single instrumental track, entitled "Tromsø", via SoundCloud.[78] Swimming With Dolphins also posted a video for "Tromsø" via Vimeo around the same time.[79] The album is expected sometime generally within 2014, as Tofte has not set a release date of yet.[80] According to Tofte, the album is very near completion.[81] On August 21, Tofte stated that the track listing for the album would be revealed shortly.[82] On August 29, Tofte released the raw rough draft of the track listing for the album as well as the cover art for a single entitled "Summer Skin", which is to be on the album.[83][84][85] On September 23, "Summer Skin" was released to Swimming With Dolphins' SoundCloud.[86] On December 18, Tofte announced that a big update on Catharsis was to be released soon.[87] On May 1, 2015, Tofte revaled the album art for Catharsis as well as its release date of August 8, 2015.[88] However, as of early 2019 the album has not yet been released. Besides Swimming With Dolphins, Tofte was also a member of Owl City's live touring band in 2008. 'Swimming With Dolphins Releases' ; ;Studio albums *''Water Colours'' (2011) ;EPs *''Ambient Blue'' (2008) ;Singles *"Fast Car" (cover) (2008) *"Sleep To Dream" (2011) *"Tromsø" (2013) *"Summer Skin" (2014) *"Iron Lungs" (2015) *"Let You Love" (2016) ;Unreleased *''Catharsis'' (delayed to 2016+) Category:Adam's Projects Category:Incomplete Articles